¿Mejores amigos? o ¿Algo más?
by Cami-Sempai
Summary: Anna esta enamorada de su mejor amigo Yoh, pero este tiene sentimientos por Tamao, o eso cree él, un trabajo puede cambiarlo todo ¿Que pasa cuando Yoh piensa que Anna lo quiere reemplazar? ¿Que es lo que quiere Ren con Anna? y esta ¿Podrá olvidarse de Yoh? Celos, romance y más YxA forever


Holiiiiii wi aqui les traigo una nueva historia, la verdad me gusta mucho porque me encanta ver a Yoh celoso

jejejej espero que les gusto y comenten

Era un dia normal para todos en la preparatoria Funbari, cada alumno estaba en sus pensamientos, y las clases se dictaban normalmente. Nos concetramos en una joven de 16 años,cabello rubio brillante, que le llegaba por los hombros lacio y ojos negro azabache, que cursaba 4 año su nombre era Anna Kyoyama, se encontraba en su clase de historia sin prestar demaciada atencion a lo que el profesor decia, ya que ella comprendia ese tema a la perfeccion  
-Entonces chicos, este trabajo es muy importate, porque uno de todos ellos ira con mis superiores y de eso depende mi trabajo asi que les pido que se esfuerzen- Rogo el proefesor  
Anna estaba dispuesta a juntarse con Pilika, una de sus amigas, ya que su mejor amigo siempre hacia los trabajos escolares con Manta Oyamada su mejor amigo y como predijo Yoh ya estaba con Manta, cuando estaba asercandose hacia el banco de su amiga el profesor la llamo  
- Señorita Kyoyama, esta vez voy apedirle que hago el trabajo con el señor Tao, ya que ustedes dos son mis mejores estudiantes, espero un gran trabajo- Su profesor estaba realmente desesperado, necesita uno de los mejores trabajos, ella simplemente asintio y busco con la mirada a Ren Tao, unos de los chicos mas populares del colegio junto con Yoh, Hao el hermano gemelo de este, Liserg y Horo Horo el hermano mayor de Pilika, Ren era un chico solitario aunque era amigo de los nombrados anteriormente, solo hablaban ya que ella era amiga de Yoh,se acerco al chico el cual la miro y volvio su vista a la hoja de consignas  
-Tao, podemos ir a mi casa a hacerlo- Dijo con frialdad Anna  
-Me gustaria que lo hagamos en la mia, si no te resulta problematico, tengo muchos libros sobre este tema- Respondio con la misma frialdad el Chino  
-Esta bien, ¿Cuando puedes?- Respondio la rubia desganada  
- Mañana por la tarde, mis padres estan de viaje de negocios por lo que no habra interrupciones-  
.Perfecto-  
Luego de ese corto intercambio de palabras ella volvio a su asiento, la verdad estaba aliviada, no queria que lo hagan en su casa donde sus padres podrian molestarlos, y los pensamientos de Anna se molestaron al recordar a sus padres, quienes luego de haberla dejado varios años con la abuela de Yoh para conocer elmundo habian vuelto como si nada y la habian echo mudarse con ellos, eran extrictos y siempre la estaban presionando, pero ella los ignoraba  
Cuando el timbre sono Anna salio de sus pensamientos, recogio sus cosas y voltio a ver hacia su mejor amigo,y lo que vio realmente la molesto,él se encontraba hablando con esa chica rosa tan molesta, se lo veia feliz y le hizo señas de que esperara,luego de unos minutos, se acerco a ella con esa sonrisa tan caracteristica de él  
-Annita querida, ¿No te molesta volver sola hoy? es que Tamao me pregunto si no podia acompañarla ya que su hermano enfermo, por favor quisas hasta me anime a pedirle una cita- Dijo un muy apurado Yoh  
Estas palabras rompieron el corazon de la chica aunque no lo demostro,ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, su mejor amiga y el dueño de su corazon,aunque ella no lo aceptaba todabia, estaba enamorado de una chica  
-No, adios- Dijo lo mas cortante que pudo haciendo que la sonrisa de Yoh se borrara, sabia que ella estaba molesta,pero por fin tenia una oportunidad con Tamao y no iva a desaprobecharla  
Anna salio delsalon almismo tiempo con Ren  
-¿Te vas sola?- Le pregunto algo indiferente el chino, aunque algo extrañado  
-Si- Estaba molesta y furiosa, pero no debia enojarse con los que no lo merecian  
-¿Pue pasa con Yoh?- La actitud de la chica le dio una pista a Ren que era lo que pasaba pero queria confirmarlo  
-Hmp- Le respondio Anna cuadno salieron Yoh y Tamao riendose, ambos chicos observaron intrigados,al ver a Ren hablando con Anna, ya que ellos no eran muy cercanos  
-Yo te acompaño, asi podemos ponernos deacuerdo de como trabajar en el camino,aparte creo que nuestras casa quedan cerca- Ofrecio ya mas amable el peliazul (o violeta la verdad no se que color es)  
Anna lo miro extrañada por unos momentospero luego accedio, ya que el chico tenia razon, vivan en el mismo vecindario, o eso era lo que Yoh le habia dicho una vez  
Ambos caminaban en un comodo silencio, ya habian perdido a la "parejita" quienes al verlos caminando juntos habian quedado muy sorprendidos  
Los dos chicos eran muy parecidos de caracter, y por eso podian estar en silencio y no estar incomodos, Ren fue el primero en romper el silencio  
-¿Sabes? ¿Puedo llamarte Anna?  
-Si, no me molesta- Le dijo la chica  
-Entonces llamame Ren, sabes Anna siempre pense que eramos muy parecidos y ahora lo confirmo, tenemos el mismo caracter y no nos molesta el silencio, aparte de que tu compania me agrada, me gustaria que fueramos amigos  
Anna lo medito un momento, sabia que el chico era muy parecido a ella y por eso le agradaba, aparte de que sus amigas eran muy alegres al igual que Yoh, y Ren era una bueno opcion para momentos como ese en el que necesitaba no hablar pero no estar sola  
-Sabes creo que tienes razon Ren,seamos amigos- Ella le dio una casi impersepcible sonrisa y el hizo lo mismo, luego de eso siguieron caminando en silencio, el chico la dejo en la puerta de su casa y organizaron bien, al otro dia despues del colegio irian a la casa de Ren, el chico camino hasta su casa, caudno Anna entro no se encontro con nadie, asi que subio y se puso a hacer sus deberen, luego de eso empezo a practicar su pasion cantar  
Que te ilumine la eterna luz  
un arma fue partida en 2  
un gran dolor  
siente mi pecho en un sitio  
en donde la paz se encuentre

Las almas buscan su camino con temor  
una respuesta debe haber  
la sombra que puedes ver  
en mil pedazos se volvio  
y el destino complico oho  
que no llera al corazón  
la desepción  
ahi que ser muy fuerte

Estaba cantando muy bien, de pequeña habia tomado clases de canto,pero cuando sus padres le llevaron con ella le prohibieron seguir haciendolo ya que ellos no querian que fuera cantate porque tenia que seguir con la tradicion de ser medico  
iba a seguir cantando cuando escuche un portazo de la entrada, asi que freno la musica y se acosto, sus padres habian vuelto y no estaban de buen humor  
A la mañana siguiente Yoh buscaba a Anna por todos lados, ella siempre lo esperaba en la puerta de su casa para ir junto al colegio, pero ese dia ella no estaba, cuando le pregunto a sus padres le digieron que ya se habia ido, la busco por todo el camino y no la encontro, cuadno llego al colegio, busco en varios lugares pero tampoco estaba, hasta que toco lel timbre del salon, ya resignado, fue hacia su aula y encontro a la chica que habia estado buscando hablando con Ren... esperen Anna estaba ¿sonriendo?, era muy pequeña y algo sarcastica pero ella estaba sonriendo, ella solo lo hacia cuando estaba con Yoh, y Ren tambien, Yoh estaba tan asombrado que no se dio cuenta cuando habia llegado a su banco, ni cuando el profesor habia llegado a clases, estaba muy asombrado, si bien ayer habia visto que Anna estaba conversando con Ren y hasta caminaban juntos a la salida, hasta ese momento ellos apenas y se hablaban y ahora ella le sonreia, estaba molesto y no eran celos, claro que no (Yo creo que si) Anna podia sonreirle a quien quisiera, pero le molestaba que no lo hubiera esperado esa mañana, ahora que lo pensaba, la casa de ren estaba bastante cerca de lo de Anna y ellos podrian haberse encontrado en el camino, seguramente habia pasado eso, Anna seguia molesta porque se habia ido con Tamao, que lo habia cambiado por el chino, sus pensamientos volvieron a la chica de pelo rosa, Tamao era una chica muy dulce y tierna, trataba muy bien a Yoh y cocinaba delicioso, pero habia algo que no le cerraba en ella,le gustaba si, pero no podia pedirle una cita, el dia anterior lo habia intentado pero no lo logro, nunca podia terminar de decirle y no era por timido sino porque no estaba seguro de queres estar con ella,cada vez que lo hacia recordaba que eso implicaba pasar menos tiempo con Anna y eso se lo impedia, y como por decima vez en el dia Yoh empezo a pensar cual era la relacion de su mejor amiga con Ren


End file.
